Pride and Principle
by dramione4lyf
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy refuse to abide by the Marriage Law. What happens when they get Obliviated?
1. Prologue

I know I still got an unfinished story and here I am writing another one. Don't worry dear readers as I will update my other story but it will take some time since my laptop broke down and I have no time to fix it. I fix things myself as much as I can as I don't want other people touching my files. I'm so paranoid when it comes to computer file security. I don't want to rewrite those 5000+ words since it'll just frustrate me when I try to remember the exact words I've already written. I'm just using my brother's laptop so bear with me. This story came out due to my current state of stress at my current workload so I get to release some of it by writing. Enough said. Here's the Prologue let me know what you think of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PROLOGUE**

"What in the name of Merlin is the Ministry trying to do, Harry? Marriage Law?! And what's worse everyone who's not a Pureblood gets to be paired with one." Hermione fumed as she walked back and forth in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"At least we get to choose who we can pair up with." Harry responded to calm down his best friend.

"Easy for you to say…you got Ginny."

"You have Ron. I saw you kissed him when ..."

"It was those spur of the moment things, you know. I don't want to get married, yet. For Godric's sake, I'm only 18. I should be enjoying single life. I want to accomplish a lot of things before I settle down. I'm not even sure if Ron is the one. I don't want to be stuck in a marriage that I'll regret later on." Hermione continuously ranted.

"But Hermione, you will be obliviated and your wand snapped."

"I don't care. I stand by my decision."

"You'll forget us."

"But you and everyone else will not forget me; what I'm fighting for. At least that's what I hope."

"Don't you get it Harry; this so-called Marriage Law still oppresses Muggleborn rights and every other witch or wizard's rights for that matter."

"Just think it's for the greater good, Hermione. The next generation will be Halfbloods like me. Purebloods will have to live with having Halfblood grandchildren. No more blood purity issues. Don't you want that?"

"I do, Harry. Believe me. I do. I would love those egotistic blood purists pegged down a notch but not this way. There must be another way."

"Think of it like your spew cause."

"S.P.E.W., Harry. It's S.P.E.W."

"Fine, S.P.E.W. This time you'll be freeing the Wizarding World from blood purity."

"...Not at the cost of one's freedom to be happy and loved. It's just that I have principles, Harry and it sure does not entail what the Ministry of Magic is imposing on us. After all that we've been through, this time around I deserve to live passionately, laugh happily and love freely. If that happens to me by being back to the Muggle World, I don't give a damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, I'm sorry to say this but I will not abide by that preposterous Marriage Law."

"But you'll be punished. You'll live like a Muggle. Your memories wiped out."

"Memories, they can erase but being a Slytherin they cannot. I'm cunning, resourceful and ambitious as any Slytherin. Surely, I can cope in the Muggle World."

"Please son, you have to change your mind. You're the last Malfoy."

"I know and I'm not proud of it."

"But Draco, son by conceding to what the Ministry wishes will be one step to put the Malfoy name back to honor."

"Do you honestly believe that, Mother? We'll always be remembered as a family of Death Eaters."

"You're wrong, son. I will be remembered as the one who lied to The Dark Lord to save Harry Potter. You, the one who tried to kill Dumbledore but couldn't because of your conscience and Lucius, as the head of the family who only bowed down to the Dark Lord in exchange of the lives of his wife and child. We can make it work. They're quite lenient with us now because I saved Potter's life. Your father will only be in Azkaban for 5 years then another 5 will be spent on house arrest. They only took half of our wealth and even though we only have the remaining half, we're still the richest in this side of the Wizarding World."

"Don't you get it, Mother? I no longer take pleasure in being a Malfoy. I need a change of scenery. Be on my own without anyone dictating what I have to do or accomplish for the sake of the Malfoy name. Insignificant or not, it all boils down to the pride of being a Malfoy and that I no longer possess nor want to revive. I'm really sorry, Mother, this time I have to be my own man and if that takes me to the Muggle World so be it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire Wizarding World was shocked as they read the Daily Prophet the following day after the final day to fulfill the Marriage Law. The Daily Prophet was granted full coverage of the sad yet momentous event. Before the Ministry officials together with their friends and family, there stood Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy with no intention of abiding by it. It was the headlines to beat all headlines. The Pureblood, Draco Malfoy banished to live as a Muggle forever and the Muggleborn, Hermione Granger sent back to the world which she came from. Everyone felt as if they were present there themselves as the moving pictures of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were displayed page after page of the entire issue of the Daily Prophet taking account of every aspect of the proceedings as each of their wands were snapped, the Minister of Magic reciting a long incantation until the time he started to finalize it with one word…Obliviate. For those keen observers, you can see that the two looked at each other and muttered something.

"Goodbye, Ferret."

"Goodbye, Mudblood."

On that day, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy no longer exist…only Jean Watson and Drake Felton came to be.


	2. Chapter 1

Twelve years came to pass, and Harry Potter became the most well-loved Potions Professor Hogwarts has ever known. To meet Muggleborns and Halfbloods first years bound for Hogwarts personally was his idea instead of just sending a letter by owl welcoming them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a Halfblood, Harry knew how the Muggle World works. Thereby, allowing him a better position to take up wizard-related matters with the parents of the Muggleborn and Halfblood first year students to prep them for their children's education in the Wizarding World. This was the main reason the Hogwarts School Board agreed with his suggestion. Though, deep down inside he thought of this as the only way he can trace the whereabouts of his best friend Hermione Granger. He was hoping that perhaps one day, one of these Muggleborn students will turn out to be Hermione's child. However, he was not ready to what greeted him at the door. A little boy with blonde hair and grey eyes with such striking resemblance to someone he knew. Precisely, one man by the name of Draco Malfoy. Couldn't this be the son of Draco Malfoy who was banished from the Wizarding World some 12 years ago?

"Scorpius, who's at the door, son?" came that all too familiar voice.

"Dad, it's some man. He's dressed kind of weird." The boy replied to his father.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" inquired the fair-headed boy.

"Son, how many times have I told you not to open the doors to strangers? Those paparazzi are everywhere." The child's father reminded his son as he approached the doorway.

Harry was dumbstruck he kept recalling what name Draco Malfoy was given when he was dismissed from their world. He couldn't believe this typical task would take him face to face with his once upon a time enemy. He tried to remember whether Felton was actually the last name provided for Draco Malfoy. He's cursing himself why he didn't pay attention much. Of course, it's understandable he'd only pay attention to Hermione, his best friend.

"I'm Harry Potter. Mr. Felton. I'm from Hogwarts. Your son is qualified to take further studies in our school. Here, is the letter. Can I come in?" Harry introduced himself as he handed the letter to the likeness of his once rival.

"Just call me Drake. Mr. Felton makes me feel old." The platinum-haired man said as they made their way to the living room area.

So, they maintained an aspect to his name. Harry reckoned. No doubt, he's Draco Malfoy in the flesh.

"How is it my son got qualified for this school?" With furrowed brows, the child's father directed his question at Harry.

"You see we have this…"

"What the hell is this?" Drake exclaimed once he read the letterhead that indicated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "What the fuck is this?"

"Drake, language!" The woman who entered the room demanded. "I can hear your shouting from outside the door. Now what is it that's giving you a fit?"

Merlin! Could it be? No, it couldn't! Harry argued with himself then turned his head to see who just arrived home.

"You see Jean, this man is a con! Hogwarts! I don't even know any school by that name! And hear this! Witchcraft and Wizardry! He's trying to dupe us into letting our son go to this preposterous school! This! This is a fraud!" Drake shouted crumpling the parchment then threw it at Harry's face.

Merlin! He couldn't believe his eyes! It's…! Wait did he just say their son?! As in Scorpius is their son?! Hermione married the Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy and has a son?!

"Drake, going mad won't get you anywhere. Now let him explain about this. He looks sensible enough." Jean spoke as she tried to persuade her husband to hear Harry out.

"What? Don't tell me, you're falling for the crap this man is telling us!"

"I'm sure there's a valid reason for all of this", his wife countered.

"Yes, but I have to postpone this meeting. I forgot to bring something to help clarify matters with you. I'm certain that will help smooth things out. I'll talk with our Headmistress, and she'll be here to answer all of your questions. Good day, to you." Harry declared abruptly while rushing to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry called out to his wife.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?"

"I finally found her! Hermione!"

"Really?! That's some absolutely good news! How is she? Did you get to talk to her?"

"In a way, I met her and not sure if this is good news."

"What? Is she sick?"

"No, she's married, and she has a son."

"That's great! What's the bad news, then?"

"She's together with the ferret."

"What?"

"She's married to Malfoy."

"Seriously?!"

"I still can't believe it either. I mean what are the chances that they'd meet each other in the Muggle world and get married! It's not even half of one percent!"

"Merlin! It just occurred to me, if they were married to each other; this means they have satisfied the Marriage Law. They should be accepted back into our society!" Ginny exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We don't know that yet. Is it even possible? They've obliviated them. They know nothing about us. I'll go to the Ministry now and check with Shacklebolt where do we go from here. Can you floo into Hogwarts and inform McGonagall about this latest development? I'll need all the help, I can get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure, Harry?" The Minister of Magic inquired.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. You can go with me to check on them. They have a son. It was coincidence really when I found them. Their son's name was on my Muggleborn Halfblood first year list. That's why I went to their house. I didn't know they're the boy's parents since they don't list the names of the parents only the students".

"This is an unprecedented development. It's never been done to bring back those that we cast out from our world. True, we have the pensieve of memories; but embedding those memories back to the mind has not in any way been successfully done. The result can either be they only remember their past selves and their minds ignore their present selves or their present selves will totally reject those embedded memories of their past selves. Worst thing that could happen is all the memories get mixed up and they end up deranged. It's too risky a procedure". Shacklebolt carefully disclosed to everyone.

"So, we just leave them there?!" Ron burst out standing up in disagreement while Lavender tugged her husband to calm him down.

Ginny delicately expressed her concern, "We can't just let them live their life just like that. They must know the truth somehow. Don't forget their son will be going to Hogwarts. Surely, he'll get wind of what where his parents place in history".

"True. Their son will learn about his parents from the books so one way or another we have to find a way to break it to them" McGonagall interjected.

"This is why the Marriage Law is all bollocks!" Lucius Malfoy fiercely scoffed at them. "See, what they have done us, Narcissa! We have our only son, and they take him away from us. Is this the justice you were flaunting when you were fighting against the Dark Lord? You force people to marry and expel those who don't follow your blasted law. You're no worse than the Dark Lord!" Lucius was fuming. He totally lost his composure. Who wouldn't? He can finally see his son again after all these years and yet they have this massive issue of how to bring his memories back without making his son insane. He has so many things to tell his son. Firstly, apologize to him for his actions.

"Lucius keep your voice down" Narcissa urged her husband.

"What? Will they lock me in Azkaban for yelling at them for their thoughtless decision? I paid my dues, and I can shout all I want. This is about our son, Narcissa."

Harry was astounded. Never in his life had he seen an infuriated Lucius Malfoy. He always looked so extremely cold and in control.

"Lucius, we know the Ministry has shortcomings, too. What happened is entirely unexpected" Arthur pleaded.

"Seriously, Weasley?! What is so unexpected in all these? Don't tell me, you didn't expect my son to get married at some point in his Muggle life and have children who, needless to say, are Halfbloods? Don't tell me, you hoped his child or children would not have enough magical blood in them for them to be admitted into Hogwarts? Do you expect said child or children just to keep mum about their respective parents during vacation?" Lucius continuously castigated them.

"Well, we do have a spell to counteract the children from telling their respective parents about the truth. What we fail to expect, and we're deeply sorry for this is the chance for when Hermione and Draco get married to each other and have an offspring during the time when the Marriage Law was still in effect. Since, the law didn't specifically mention that they have to be married in a Wizard ceremony; technically, they fulfilled the law in a roundabout way" Shacklebolt confided in everyone's presence.

"The question remains. How are we to bring them back to our world?" Harry pointed out to everybody.

"I have an idea!" Luna eagerly volunteered.

All eyes were on Luna. It's no secret that the erstwhile Lovegood woman has some crazy notions no doubt needed for her work as an Unspeakable.

"We can't force those memories in them, but we can jog their memories," Luna remarked as she beamed with delight.

"But, we already took their memories away and preserved it in a pensieve. How would we stimulate it when there's nothing there?" Arthur probed inquisitively.

"I believe though those memories were removed, parts of it linger in the deep recesses of their mind."

"We don't understand dear. Can you explain it to us further?" Narcissa requested.

"Let's see. Ah! That's right! You can think of it as a Horcrux. Something that is a hidden fragment of one's being for the purpose of reviving it later on. Creating said Horcrux which in their case, is the collection of their memories gives them the chance to recover part of their past selves."

"So, how do we reintegrate these past memories? I hope you won't suggest we need to do some dark magic because that will not be allowed under any circumstances," Arthur reminded Luna.

"Of course Mr. Weasley, it's quite simple really. We just let them settle down back here."

"How will they adapt? They don't know they have magical capabilities?" Harry mentioned in retrospect.

"Simple. They'll stay at Malfoy Manor, and we'll teach them the ways of the Wizarding World." Smirking, Lucius asserted confidently.

"And what…you'll poison Hermione's thoughts about Pureblood supremacy?" Ron cut in.

"Oh, please. That's passé. We'll teach her how to be a proper Malfoy." The elder Malfoy claimed mockingly sneering at them.

"That's perfect! We can guise it as a Ministry program to enable the Muggleborn parents to adjust fully with their child's life in the Wizarding World." Narcissa proposed ecstatically. "I really hope they can live with us. I missed my son so much. Rest assure that in our home Hermione will come to no harm." Draco's mother persisted reassuring them at the same time. "Lucius, tell them…", his wife prodded him.

"Fine. You have my word. She won't be in harm's way. She is after all a Malfoy now, wife to Draco and mother to my grand son."

"Sounds fair to me." Harry agreed.

"There you have it. The Boy-Who-Lived agrees. So what do you say, Minister?"

"Harry, you can't be serious. You can't rely on Malfoy's word." Ron contested.

"What do you want, boy? An unbreakable vow? We can do that as well if that's what it takes to convince you people." Lucius conveyed with bitter annoyance.

"We can take them in, right mom?" Ron appealed to his mother to agree with him.

"Sure. They can stay with us. Hermione's family is our family, too." Molly added in compliance.

"No! It's the law that says the woman stays with the husband's family unless the husband doesn't have a family then and only then can they live with the wife's family." Lucius emphasized with a smirk showing he's clearly won this argument.

"Ah…yes, I'm afraid it's the law, Ron. We must stick to it." Shacklebolt declared.

"So it's done. My son's family will stay with us. I'm so excited! I'll personally handle preparing their room and our grandson's, too!" Narcissa revealed happily.

"I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble but one question remains, though. Will Draco allow his child to study at Hogwarts?" Harry intervened. "You didn't see him. He was absolutely infuriated by the idea of a Wizarding School. He thinks I'm deceiving him."

"Well, we just have to show him about magic. He's a wizard, so is Hermione so we're not breaking any rules when we prove magic to them," the Minister of Magic disclosed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drake was still aggravated. He hates it when his wife gets all-trusting with strangers. It's not his fault that he's suspicious by nature. How can he not be doubtful of everyone's intentions, when he was found unconscious outside of Harrods in Knightsbridge with only a wallet for his identification and everything apparently stolen by whoever mugged him. What's worse was since that incident he developed what the doctor's says as selective amnesia. That's totally bollocks! And to make matters even more dreadful it seems he has no relatives at all or friends to help him remember those displaced memories. It seems he's pretty much a closed off person. Thank heavens he has this somehow substantial inheritance from his parents enough to live off for about a decade because he's totally at a lost on what he's doing prior to that happening. The only best thing that came after what looks like something which resembles a living nightmare was when he met Jean one evening at the Oxford University library. He just came from soccer practice when he remembered he has a paper to submit the following day so he hurriedly went to the university library to do some rushed research for his paper. The only book he needed was just borrowed a few minutes before he came in. Out of desperation he shouted the name in the hope that whoever it was, was still inside the library. The heavens must be looking out for him when a beautiful brunette with gorgeous curly locks approached him immediately. What he didn't expect was that woman was looking daggers at him while she dragged him across the end of the hall to a small office then severely berated him for disturbing the peace inside the library. He profusely apologized justifying the stunt he made. Nope, Jean Watson didn't borrow the book; she was some sort of university scholar who's assigned to help out in the library. She has this know-it-all attitude which he actually disliked because even though she helped him acquire a digital copy of the book, she was short of nagging him along the way. Like how he being the best goal keeper the university had in a long time was no excuse to act like he owns the place shouting inside the library just to verify if the person who borrowed the book remained in the library. She's all about rules and he's all about winging it. They're totally poles apart but as the saying goes opposite poles attract and that most likely applied to them.

"Dear, didn't you hear, dinner is ready," Jean approached him one hand on her waist.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. I'll be right down."

"What's that you're holding? Oh, it's that parchment you threw at Mr. what's-his-name's face. I never got to see what it says. I thought you trashed it or burned it. You were like boiling mad earlier. Let me take a look." She grabbed the paper but his husband put his other hand over hers and took the paper away from her prying eyes.

"It's nonsense Jean. Just leave it at that."

"Fine. Just go down and stop brooding over that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was through when they heard the doorbell rang. Scorpius jumped at his seat and took a peek by the window to see who it was.

"Dad, it's that man again and he's with some other weird-looking people" his son informed him.

"Sit down Drake, I'll take care of it. You're in no mood to receive guests. I'll just tell them to come by tomorrow."

"Try telling them to come by like…never."

Jean walked outside then came back a minute after. "See they're reasonable people. I told them we're not interested in whatever they're offering since you're so adamant about it and they went on their way."

They heard a crack and saw the same four people inside their living room. The man with the scar on the side of his forehead came with three other people; one redhead woman smiling directly at Jean, a black-haired old woman and a black broad-shouldered man wearing a single gold hoop earring on his left ear.

"What the hell are you all doing here? How in the hell were you able to come inside?!" Drake yelled at them.

"Calm down. Mr. Felton, we mean no harm," spoke Mr. What's-His-Name.

"Again, I'm Harry Potter and she's Ginny Weasley, Headmistress McGonagall and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry introduced his companions.

"Are you seriously sticking with your ridiculous story about this Hogwarts thing? Read my lips, I'm not buying it!"

This time the old woman with the pointy-hat spoke, "Listen Mr. Felton, you seem to be a smart man. Can you tell me, how were we able to bypass your gate and locked door if not by magic?"

"It's a trick! An illusion!" Drake shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Look whoever you are, can you vacate the premises? You're not welcome here. I already told you we're not interested in whatever it is that you're offering. You're making my husband more outraged by the minute, so please leave now. We won't report this to the authorities. You seem to know the way in, so you know the way out." Jane appealed to their unwelcome guests.

This time, it was Shacklebolt who tried to convince the couple with that deep reaffirming tone of his, "Mrs. Felton, you seem to be the more reasonable one. Just give us some time to explain and show you that magic does exist and your son here, Scorpius is a young wizard who needs to attend Hogwarts to hone this skill."

"Get out! Get out! Do I have to spell it out to you? Get out before I call the police! Scorp, get my phone, we're calling the police now."

Looking apologetic, the redhead stated, "I'm sorry. I've cast a silencing spell around the perimeter of your house so no sound will pass through. Not even your phone calls will make it out."

Another crack was heard, this time a pale, pointed face with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes older man carrying a walking stick with a snake head appeared followed by another older, slim and very pale woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Lucius!" All four guests blurted out loudly.

This caught Drake's attention. Though they say staring at someone isn't good behavior, it definitely doesn't apply when you have unwanted guests. He stared at the older man they called Lucius. He imparts an aristocratic air in him same with the older woman who appeared shortly after him.

"What?" Lucius scoffed at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded.

"Why to welcome our house guests of course!"

"And pray tell why should you welcome us? This is my house!"

"Not this pitiful excuse of a house boy."

"My house, your family will be staying at my ancestral home, Malfoy Manor."

"And where is this Manor you proudly claim is yours?"

"Why here in Wiltshire, of course!"

"We've lived here in Wiltshire for five years and we don't know any Malfoy Manor. So, apparently like these four people, you're lying as well."

"Ah. But I'm saying the truth. No Muggles have seen it. It's cast with an invisibility spell and only family members and guests will be able to cross its barriers."

"Alright, this is enough. All of you get out of my house right this instant!" Drake ordered.

"Accio drinking glass!" Lucius commanded and right before their very eyes, the drinking glass on their cupboard presented itself on the palm of his hand.

"That's cool! How did you do that?" The boy responded in amazement.

"Aguamenti!" Narcissa added and the glass was shortly filled with water.

"Evanesco!" Lucius retorted back then the glass of water disappeared.

For some reason, Harry joined in and called out directing the spell at Scorpius, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Then, Scorpius floated in mid-air.

"Do you believe in magic now?" Lucius asked with a smug look on his face.

"Dad! Dad! I want to learn how to do those things! Can I Dad? Can I Mom?" The boy pleaded with his parents.

"So, it's done! You'll move in with us tomorrow." Narcissa proclaimed overjoyed.

"What? We haven't even given our permission, yet." Drake reacted in opposition.

"Please Mom, Dad! I really want to do all those things! I promise I'll be on my best behavior! I'll come on top of the class! Please! Please!"

Jean and Drake looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"You're the best parents…EVER! I'm so lucky I have you both!" Scorpius jumped with joy then kissed his parents.

Lucius and Narcissa gazed at the sight before them. Harry caught on to this. He observed there was this kind of longing and satisfaction that was so evident from the older Malfoy couple no matter how much they tried to hide it. He guessed that somehow Malfoy's parents are actually happy with how their son's life turned out to be despite being in the Muggle World. Harry had his skepticism, too which was unavoidable when he first discovered who his best friend married.

"Is it necessary for us parents to stay with you? I feel like we're intruding." Jean voiced out in hesitation.

"It's alright, dear. We think of you already as one of the family. Don't we Lucius?" Narcissa slight nudged at his husband.

"That's right. We lost our only son some years ago so I hope we can treat each other as family." Lucius continued sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. Drake and I are orphans, too. So, we know how it must feel like."

"In fact, why don't you call us Mother and Father. We can be your surrogate parents in the Wizard World, and you little boy can call me Nana Cissa. How does it sound?" A bit teary-eyed Narcissa suggested to the surprise of everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who's following the story and those who reviewed. I really appreciated it. Just a quick note, 12 years is intentional. I didn't make any mistakes in the timeline. I don't want to spoil the story but I assure you it'll make sense later on in the story. I'm quite particular with the details (must be the engineer part of me) as you can see based from my other fanfic which remains to be in progress. Now, on with the story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:

Narcissa found it hard to breathe as she was saying those words. So, before she might feel faint she sat down on the sofa. She can't help but be swept away by her emotions. It's been a long time since she saw her son and having seen her grandson being such a dead ringer to when Draco was just a little boy brought those memories back to her. Though, how much she wanted to steer clear of having this embarrassing display of emotion in front of everyone, she was unable to do so as she found herself shedding more tears of joy.

Scorpius was baffled. It was his first time to see someone cry in front of him not that he never saw people cry before. Sure, he's seen movies with people crying at some certain point but there's something with the way this old woman suddenly burst into tears. Instinctively, it prompted him to draw near to Narcissa and envelop her in a comforting embrace wiping the tears that befall her eyes. "Nana Cissa, don't cry. Surely, Mom and Dad won't hesitate calling you Mother and Father. Right, Mom…Dad?"

Shock was an understatement with what Lucius felt at that very instant. He, being someone who was rarely moved by any useless emotion was overcome by it. He knelt down by Narcissa's side and pulled both the confused boy and his distraught wife in a tight hug.

Harry and the rest of his companions stood in awe as well. Who knew the Malfoys actually had feelings. From all his dealings with this family, all he got was a sense of indifference, arrogance and at most antagonism. The elder Malfoys before him was none of that at this very moment as they let loose this vulnerable side of themselves of what probably was a result of years of pent up emotions.

Drake and Jean were clueless of what just transpired. To them, the old couple must have missed their son badly that they welcome the strangers that they are as one of the family. "Father…Mother would you like some tea?" Okay, that felt weird. Drake thought. He hasn't addressed anyone like that but somehow it felt right. Natural even, the way he spoke out those words.

Looking directly at Draco, "We're sorry about this, son…uhm…Drake." Lucius apologized and immediately corrected himself when he slipped-up and acknowledged Draco as his son. "Narcissa, my wife; just terribly miss our son. He'll be just about your age if he were still with us today."

Minerva shifted slightly and with a bit of hesitation of interrupting the tender moment between the Malfoys, she mumbled, "Uhm…I dislike to break off this meeting short but it feels we're overstaying our welcome and since everything's been agreed upon, we shall look forward on your arrival tomorrow. Harry, Ginny, Kingsley let's be on our way. We can leave the Malfoys behind. I feel they need to finalize some additional matters with the Feltons." She nodded at Lucius and with that, they disapparate back to the Ministry.

"I think that's my queue to go upstairs. I have some packing to do. See you tomorrow Nana Cissa…Grandpa Lucius." Scorpius bade the Malfoys goodbye as he squeezed both the elders in a tight hug.

Jean sat down beside Narcissa and held her hand, "Narcissa, can I just call you Cissa? I'm quite uncomfortable addressing you as Mother. I hope you don't mind. It's hard to explain but I hope you don't take any offense in it. I'm absolutely grateful that Drake and I can have someone we can look up to as parents in the Wizarding World. It means a lot for us that our children will have someone as grandparents that will care about them."

"It's alright, dear. We understand. You can't force these things, you know. It's entirely hard to believe since we've only just met, but Lucius and I already regard you as family. We may have lost our son but we gained your family in return. For that I'll always be thankful." Narcissa sincerely remarked.

"Father, how long will we need to stay in the Wizarding World? Jean and I can only commit to a month since we're sort of in hiatus right now from our usual day-to-day activities." Drake inquired with due consideration.

"We can try and work with one month, though there's a lot to learn and things you need to get used to for Scorpius' sake, of course. I'm not certain one month will be able to do it." Lucius surmised. Lucius would have wanted to tell them that it will take longer but decided against it not wanting to set about any unnecessary apprehension from his son.

"Ah. We'll be sure to make it by a month's time. I'm not bragging but Jean's notably smart. She can catch on to whatever she wants to learn without any difficulty. And if it's for Scorpius' sake, you'll bet she'll learn it in half the time humanly possible." Drake proudly mentioned glancing lovingly at his wife.

Jean smiled back at him. "Enough of me, Drake on the other hand isn't far behind. He may not be as smart as what he claims to be but he's cleverly cunning and quick-witted. He totally charms everyone he meets. Well, not exactly everyone."

"What do you mean, dear?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Well, we didn't particularly get along from the beginning. He torments me and calls me names. Can you imagine that? He's so inconsiderate that it pisses me off."

"But, you still fell in love with me." Drake continued winking at his wife.

"We weren't always like this. Hell, we still annoy each other sometimes. I guess it's got something to do with how we were brought up which coincidentally we don't actually remember. I'd rather think of myself first before I reach out to others. Self-preservation and all that, you know. Whereas, she supports too many causes; those people are just taking advantage of her compassion."

"That's rubbish! You're too suspicious for your own good. Just look what happened earlier. If you'd just let Harry and the others discuss matters then it would save you all that sulking and animosity."

"I'm not suspicious. I'm cautious which you obviously lack. You don't have to give your trust to people freely unless they prove they're worth your trust. It's so you to be reckless and undaunted with whatever challenge and those people know it, that's why they thrust those ludicrous causes at your doorstep." The younger man stated scowling teasingly at his wife.

Lucius intensely observed the younger couple. From the way they described themselves, and their past relationship; it would seem the Lovegood woman was right. Some parts of the old them do exist.

"See what I have to put up with?" Jean followed through the lighthearted bickering with her husband as she playfully hit his arm.

With that they laughed altogether joyously.

"I don't know about you but I'm wigged out about all this; though, in a good way. I've never felt at ease with anyone. Jean knows that. But, with both of you, I just do. It could be that I also long for my parents as much as you yearn to be with your son. It's rather fortunate that our son has magical abilities. If not for that, we wouldn't have met you folks." Drake told the elder Malfoys in earnest.

Jean leaned a little bit at Narcissa and conveyed softly, "By the way, we forgot to tell you that we have 4 kids. I'm not sure if that changes anything with the arrangements. But all our three sons can share one room and the baby rooms with us since it'll only be a month so that we won't take too much space in your house." Jean mentioned further discreetly somehow blushing when she chanced upon Lucius' eyebrow slant abruptly upwards. It's not that she's ashamed to say they have a lot of children at their young age, it's just she doesn't want people to snoop in on her private life. In this day and age, young married couples start a family at 30, not have 4 kids at 30 like they do. People always tend to be curious when she had all those children and being pregnant twice while still in college is hardly a bright topic for conversation.

"No worries dear. The Manor has many rooms. It's not called a Manor for nothing. Each child will have their own room. Speaking of your children, where are the rest of them?"

"Oh, that. Leo, he's 9 is at summer camp. He'll be returning tomorrow. Orion who's so independent though he's just 7 is at the neighbor's. He's having his first sleepover with his best friend and little Cassie, short for Cassiopeia is only 2; she's sleeping soundly upstairs."

"Were they named after constellations?" Narcissa inquired with a hint of glee.

"That they are. Drake here is fascinated with constellations. It was his idea to name the kids after them. I agreed as long as it's not something so far out like Cygnus or Nigellus. Though at first I'm against naming my son Scorpius but he was so persistent, It's either that or Draco. Having a Drake and a Draco at home would be confusing so we stuck with Scorpius." Hermione expounded enthusiastically.

As Hermione animatedly narrated the story behind naming her son, she didn't notice the sign of relief in Narcissa's face. Indeed, it would be awkward once Draco remembers everything if both he and his son have similar names.

Narcissa was cut off from her musing when Hermione spoke again. "I don't know what else to say except it's been a great pleasure meeting you and Lucius. We don't know how we can repay you for all this kindness you're bestowing upon us."

Narcissa held Hermione in her arms, "Nonsense dear, just being a family with us is a reward in itself. I suppose we'll have to go ahead now and leave you to your preparations. We'll return tomorrow before lunch to apparate you to the Manor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can you let this happen, Ginny? Harry and I are Hermione's best friends, we should be the ones to escort them back here in the Wizarding World", Ron ranted angrily.

"Really, Ron?! Listen to yourself! You're making too much out of this. There's no issue. The Malfoys have the right. The important thing is Hermione will be back here with us", Ginny scolded his brother.

"Come on, Ron. There's no need to make an issue of this. Hermione's back and that's all that matters." Harry seconded as he lightly patted Ron's shoulder.

"Fine. Just wait 'til I say I told you so when the Malfoys poison Hermione's mind." Ron spouted as he disapparated from Grimmauld Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucius, are you still awake?" Narcissa whispered in her husband's ear.

"Yes dear. Do you need something?"

"No, just checking if you can't sleep as well."

"I guess it's due to all the excitement for Draco's arrival tomorrow."

"…and his family." Narcissa rectified her husband.

"Right. I can't still grasp that he's a father already with all four kids. To me, he's still Draco." Lucius pointed out in reflection of his oversight.

"I know. He left us as a young man with the need to be on his own and he did it. I'm so proud of him."

"I couldn't agree more. Our home will finally be complete. I never thought I'll be a grandfather of four. I've been a terrible father to Draco so I'm feeling somehow overwhelmed with having four grandchildren."

Narcissa smiled, "I never thought I'll ever see my husband excited and overwhelmed at the same time."

"True. Malfoys don't express emotions that well but this; my dear wife is an exception."

"Indeed."

"No matter how I racked my brains out, I still couldn't figure how in Merlin we were blessed with this second chance to right the error of our ways with our son."

"I wouldn't dwell on that. What's essential is that for their family to enjoy their stay with us. Only then can we convince them to permanently reside in this part of the world because we don't know when their memories will return."

"I have made all last minute preparations to make their transition to our world as smooth as possible. I even bought that blasted Daily Prophet so they won't print anything there that I didn't approve of."

"That's so Slytherin of you my dear."

"Of course, we are still Malfoys are we not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a good feeling about this", Drake told his wife as they were packing their stuff. He then heard Jean burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing? Is there something funny with what I said?"

"Look at you…you were opposing the very idea of magic…earlier today… and now…now… you're all pleased about us… moving to their world." Hermione explained as she tried to contain her bouts of laughter.

"Cut that out. Why not, I'm human. I'm entitled to change my opinion." Drake drawled in defense.

"Yeah right, it's just…it's the first time I've seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"This. You're the skeptical one. You don't take someone's word that easily and yet …"

"I know. It did help though that they showed us that magic is real."

"I don't know. I just went along with you but I have this uneasiness in my gut. I just don't know how to explain it."

"Remind me, who's the suspicious one, again?" Drake playfully mocked at her in jest.

"I'm not joking. There's something about the Malfoy couple that I'm a bit wary of that's why I'm somehow reluctant in addressing them as what they would have preferred us calling them."

"They're just an old couple who miss their only child. Just leave those conspiracies in those books you're so fond of", Drake rationalized. "So, are you done with packing the children's things?"

"Why?"

"Because, we can engage in more productive activities than think of your apprehension over this matter", Drake wiggled his brows as he smirked.

"Drake…not now, Scorpius is just next door."

"Scorpius is next door most likely sleeping already since he can't wait for this night to end. Let's have a quick romp."

"You make it sound so racy.

"Really…so we're going to do something about it."

"…But Cassie's on the other room…"

"…Sleeping soundly like Scorpius, honey."

"…But the lights are on."

"Maybe we can learn some simple magic in their world like that spell "Nox" in the Boy Who Lived book series. It will be advantageous in nights like this."

"When did you last check to change the lights? It just turned off on us."

"Good for us then…we can continue with some rather more creative activities."

"Drake! "That tickles!" Jean giggled in the darkness that engulfed the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to everyone who read, loved and reviewed this fanfic. I know it's been ages since I last wrote a chapter for this story but life happens and all that jazz. I'll try to prioritize the updates on this fanfic. Now let's move on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3

"Mom, can we just go back to our house?" Leo appealed to his mother as he held Jean even more tightly in his hand. Cassie cried louder while Orion hid behind his father. It's quite obvious apart from Scorpius, the rest of the children were somehow frightened to come into the gates of the Malfoy Manor. The place does emerge as having that gothic disturbing vibe.

From the outside, it looks very much like what looks like to be an old abandoned haunted house similar to what you can see in horror movies.

"Children, don't be afraid. It's beautiful inside. It just appears that way to ward of nosy neighbors." Lucius spoke in reassurance as he tried to force a half smile across his face.

"Come on kids, you heard what Grandpa Lucius said. There's nothing to be afraid of. See, there's Scorpius he's already past the gate with your Nana Cissa." Draco voiced out in encouragement.

Slowly, they approached the gate's entrance then stopped after setting one foot past it. Jean thought the place was indeed magical. Right before them was such an amazing sight to behold. It was absolutely spectacular! She's never seen this many beautiful trees in her life, leave swaying as if dancing with the wind. Likewise, there are these exquisitely rare-looking flowers to look at, plenty of places to sit and relax with a good book and what looks like a vast maze-like trail which would be exhilarating to explore. It dawned upon Jean how grand the garden was. If that was only the garden, she couldn't fathom how majestic everything could be inside the Malfoy Manor itself. Her thoughts were disrupted by the children's laughter. Gone were the terrified looks only joyful glee were splashed across their young faces as they ran around the magnificent open landscape. She took a glimpse of Drake. He was immersed in a conversation with Lucius while confidently walking alongside the elder Malfoy like he owned the place. It's only now that she noticed how Drake had that unmistakably autocratic air in him very much similar with that of the elder Malfoys. She assumed that must be how affluent people were brought up.

"Jean…Jean…", Narcissa called out. "Sorry about that Cissa. I was quite taken by the beauty of the gardens. What is it that you said?" "

Can I carry Cassie? She's such a lovely child. I would like to hold her if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure. Be my guest. Just a bit of warning though, she's somewhat heavy. Don't hesitate to give her back to me the instant you feel she's weighing down on you." Hermione advised Narcissa.

"No worries dear. I'm not that old yet. I can still carry the little one and you're doing me a great favor by letting me hold her", Narcissa reminded her.

As Narcissa was happily playing Grandmother to Cassie, Jean scanned the area. Truly, magnificent was an understatement in describing the place. She was glad that her family will be spending time here. It felt like an all expense paid vacation, not that they don't have money to splurge on such luxuries considering their own celebrity status in the world separate from this one. However, she somewhat senses that she's out of place in the midst of all these beautiful surroundings and despite the allure it possesses, she felt this chilling sensation all of a sudden just out of nowhere.

"Are you cold Jean? Maybe we should go inside already." Narcissa's voice took her away from her reverie. Unknown to Jean, Narcissa was observing her. She noticed how Jean was sort of scrutinizing the place and that sudden chill she exhibited was quite apparent to her. Jean may not have been to Malfoy Manor but Hermione did and it was not a pleasant experience for her and Narcissa knew Jean's subconscious is making her aware of this in some form.

"Sure", was Jean's one word response as she called out for the children that she was caught unaware when something or someone just popped out of thin air dressed in somewhat tattered clothing, "Mistress Narcissa, I've gathered and arranged their belongings as you instructed. Awaiting for your new orders"

"Good, Twinky. Instruct the others to serve lunch at the dining hall." With that Twinky disappeared.

"What or who was that?" Jean questioned in bewilderment.

"Oh. That's our house elf Twinky. She's basically my house elf." Narcissa stated.

"Are they some sort of servant?" Jean inquired further.

"Yes dear. She and her family had been with the Malfoy family for centuries. Most of the old families like ours have house elves. Hogwarts also make use of house elves."

"Why are they dressed like that? Don't they have proper clothes?"

"You mean dress robes? Like what Lucius and I wear?"

"No. Nothing like that, more like at least plain shirt and pants for males and blouse and skirt for females. Surely with your wealth you pay them enough so that they can buy clothes for themselves." Jean brought up to Narcissa.

"Merlin! Dressing up a house elf like that or paying them for their services would be a disgrace to them and their family." Narcissa revealed.

Appalled Jean continued to ask Narcissa, "You mean to say, they serve your family for free? How about leaves or vacations? Surely they're allowed to do that."

"Don't be silly, dear. House elves don't require vacations" disclosed Narcissa.

Jean was aghast. She can't fathom the medieval practice that reigns in what they call the Wizarding World. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but in my world what you practice would mean enslavement and that's inexcusable."

Narcissa was taken aback by the barrage of questions thrown at her by Jean but in true Malfoy conduct she easily regained her composure and was about to respond to Jean when Drake and Lucius approached them.

"Drake, did you know that they employ house elves here without pay or benefits?" Jean immediately brought up the subject to his husband.

"Is that so?" Her husband retorted. "Pardon, my wife; I fear she does see herself as some sort of crusader for the oppressed. She's always been like that. It's irritating really but what can I do? I love her so I put up with it." Drake continued with a smirk.

With that remark, Jean smacked her husband by the shoulders causing him to duck and falter back a bit.

"Hey! What did I do?" Drake pressed on.

"You're being your usual annoying self again. That's what! Seriously, how archaic can the Wizarding World be? These elves that Cissa mentioned are practically slaves. No offense meant, Cissa…Lucius," became Jean's roused disapproval.

"No offense taken Jean," Lucius smoothly reciprocated.

"Oh come on Jean, It's not that I'm taking sides here but you must understand; we don't have a say in this world. It's their world. We don't belong here and I don't see myself living their life. I'm not a wizard and you're not a witch. Can't you see that we're just plain Muggles as what Lucius calls normal people like us, so criticize if you must but be aware that they'll look like they're listening but believe me, it'll fall on deaf ears and you'll just exhaust your efforts without any productive results and I say let's end this useless argument because there's nothing that can be done. So, give it a rest. Again, no offense meant to both of you," he addressed the elder Malfoy's.

As Drake tried to make Jean see reason how crudely a manner it may seem, both the Felton's didn't notice how the elder couple flinched almost at the same instance when Drake mentioned that he and his wife are just mere Muggles.

Narcissa drew back a huge sigh and winced when the word Muggle was thrown in the discussion. Her heart was in pain. Though it was without any malicious intent, it felt like their son renounced not only his heritage of belonging to the illustrious Pureblood Black and Malfoy families but also them as being his parents. Just hearing him say he's just a Muggle broke her heart.

On Lucius' part, he felt more guilt-ridden as ever. He's never really been shameful of being a wizard though he's quite regretful of his past actions until he heard his son say outright that he's just a Muggle and don't belong in the Wizarding World. It wounded his pride listening to his son speak of just being a lowly Muggle and not belonging to this magical world. At the same time it kills him that his once proud "of being born and growing up in a Wizarding family" son now shows not even an inkling of wanting to be part of this society. What was somehow ironic in all of this Lucius thought now that the tables were turned was…that ideology of Pureblood supremacy he forced upon Draco when he was younger is the same bias that his son holds upon them that him being just a mere Muggle doesn't have a place in the Wizarding World. He never thought how very much ingrained that belief was in his son's mind that even though he's living his life now as a Muggle, he still very much has that same old prejudice.

"Fine, I'll give it a rest for now. But I hope you'll see that we have to hold our ground with the injustice that seems to be so evident in this world because I don't want my son and our children to believe that it is right to enslave someone even if that someone has no qualms about it. I apologize for this Lucius…Cissa. I know we're your guests and I'm not trying to be difficult or anything but you must see how different our worlds are surely. Despite the differences we can reach a compromise and I plan on voicing out my opinion because if they don't want to hear it and take the appropriate fair action upon it then I don't see how my son will benefit being schooled in this world when our world or the Muggle World as you call it has the best schools it can offer and my husband and I are well off enough to send him to any school he wishes to be in attendance." Jean asserted with satisfaction.

"We understand dear. We volunteered to have you as our guests and we know that there's bound to be some issues with how things are practiced between our societies and we'll try our best to accommodate to your needs. Now, enough of this talk, lunch should already be served in the dining hall. Let's call over the children shall we?" Narcissa broke off as she led the way inside the manor.

Lunch proceeded without any difficulties and conversation stayed within the safe topics of the weather and the children which both Lucius and Narcissa were very thankful for. Afterwards, the older couple gave everyone the grand tour of the manor. The place was so huge that even the latter half the day wasn't enough to familiarize themselves with the estate. The children were so inquisitive and kept on asking various questions on just about everything they laid their eyes on to the delight of both Lucius and Narcissa. It was during their turn in the family room that housed most of the family portraits that Jean noticed something quite peculiar. Some of these images spoke and most were silenced. Most of those silenced ones belong to the Malfoy family whereas a handful from the Blacks even greeted her with excitement. These moving silenced images seem to be telling the same thing and quite in a fit or so it seems but she couldn't make something of it. She moved closer to decipher what everyone seems to be saying. Then, she figured it out - Mudblood. She turned around and figured Lucius was nearest so he approached him and asked, "What is a Mudblood?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Uhm…that," came Lucius' perturbed response.

Lucius look a tad disconcerted. Jean thought that whatever she asked him somehow agitated their host. "Did I say something wrong? Is that some sort of profanity here in your world? I'm sorry if I offended you."

The elder Malfoy was flustered and Malfoy's don't get flustered. Of all the questions that he thought his son's wife would raise, he never thought of this and on the beginning no less of their family's stay. He was really hoping of avoiding delving into that topic altogether which is why he included the family room in the tour of the house because he doesn't want to risk her snooping on her own in the house and finding all unsavory things all by herself. He thought that they'll just breeze through the portraits introducing the family relatives and then on to the next room. But no! Harry Potter's best friend just had to be so damn curious about something at the wrong place and at the most inconvenient time and pick upon that particular irregularity. He gathered his composure and began or at least tried to speak. "Uhm…ahh…ahem…" Apparently, this proved difficult than what he expected. He had no choice; he needed some good-natured, tactful and prudent reinforcement from his wife. "Narcissa, dear can you go over here for a moment? Jean has a question that I believe would be best answered by you." Lucius called out to his better half.

Narcissa glided across the room as she approached her husband's side with slightly prying eyes. "Well, how can I help you dear?" Narcissa inquired beaming at Jean.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to impose." Jean told the older couple.

"But, I insist, Jean. Don't worry, you can ask me anything." Narcissa gave in reassurance.

"It's just seemed like Lucius got upset to some extent when I asked him regarding what a Mudblood is."

"Oh!" Narcissa uttered unexpectedly.

Jean exclaimed, "See! You got that same flummoxed expression going on. Whatever that is must be something taboo or inappropriate for conversation."

"I believe your husband should hear what I will mention to you because I don't want him to hear any of it from just anyone. Just so we won't have any misunderstandings of any kind." Narcissa revealed. "And it would be best we discuss this seating down away from the children."

This doesn't bode well, Jean thought. She remembered that she said the same thing about best discussing things sitting almost 12 years ago...

"_What's up?" Drake smiled brightly at the woman who approached him._

"_I have to say something to you and it would be best for us both if we discuss this sitting down and in private." _

"_Lead the way then."_

_Jean led Drake to the secluded part of the library in a room that houses what seem to be rare copies of the first publications of books from the looks of it. Then, she looked outside again before she locked the door then sat down on one of the chairs from across Drake._

"_Kinky." Drake spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Take your mind of the gutter. We're not here for that."_

" _That? What do you mean by that?" Drake inquired feigning innocence._

"_Damn it. Don't be coy with me. You know what I mean." Jean claimed as she tried to hold back her annoyance of him._

"_Fine. It's called Sex. S-E-X. Say it. It's not a bad word…uhm…what's your name, again?"_

_Jean's mind is racing and is in overdrive with all different sorts of things. How can he not remember her? Or did he remember her but can't recall her name? Did she even tell him her name? Gosh! This is all so awkward on all levels. How will they talk about such a private matter if he doesn't even recognize her? How in the hell did she even arrive at the decision of talking to him about it? She must have gone bonkers! Yeah, all of this is making her crazy. Her amnesia, then that day in the library…followed by that night that was best forgotten if not for this thing now. Ugh! She doesn't even know where to begin. Does she tell him who she is? How they met to jog his memories? Everything in her life is totally fucked up now. How will talking to him about that night so much as help to get things back on the right track? She already rehearsed last night what she's going to say to him but now her mind's drawn to a blank._

_Snapping his fingers at her; Drake shouted, " Hey, Miss Library Assistant!"_

"_I'm pregnant!" She blurted out then immediately turned away from him and pretended to arrange the books._

"_Surely this woman wouldn't claim that it's his baby she's carrying," he thought to himself. He was overwhelmed by what he heard but tried hard as he might to appear stoic then demanded, "And pray tell what does that have anything to do with me."_

_Jean was totally incensed. She turned around and stormed at him, both hands on her waist, "God! I knew you'd be a prat with all of this! But no! Against better judgment, I decided to tell you anyway! I'm so stupid! What do I even expect from you? Nothing really, considering how you're such an inconsiderable jerk in the library 2 months ago! I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath telling you all of this!"_

"_Hey! Stop yelling will you? Someone might hear us."_

_All riled up, Jean further screamed at him. "Really? That's all you can say? You're concerned someone might hear us in here! How can I stop shouting when you're being such a huge dumbass and an enormous waste of breathing space? Fine, you want to hear it! I'm pregnant with your baby. Is that clear enough?"_

_Drake was definitely in denial. He's just 18. He's too young to be a father. He can't be a father. He doesn't even know who his father was. "How do you even know it's mine? Who knows how many guys you slept with? Maybe, you sleep around and I'm the most convenient guy you picked to be saddled with this." Too late, he can't believe he just said that. He can't seem to stop whatever hurtful words happened to leave his lips. He mentally slapped himself for insulting the woman before her._

_Jean was shocked. She can't imagine how this guy would think she slept around. Does she look like a slut? Definitely not! Then she noticed that Drake gave out a huge sigh, regret evident in his eyes. His demeanor softened which made her wonder if that meant he was sorry he slept with her or he's apologetic for saying those nasty words at her._

_He approached her and held her hands in his, "Look, I don't want to be more of a jerk than what I already am in your eyes but forgive me for asking, how sure are you that the baby you're carrying is mine?"_

_Now, this moment just got more embarrassing for Jean. Not only did the man in question not remember her or their night together, he'll be privy of information that she would have preferred not to be brought up. It's still hard for her to accept that one night of foolishness led to this. "Two months ago, I saw you in The Shack hanging out drinking with your soccer buddies. You saw me looking at you… caught me staring at you…"_

_Memories started flooding his mind of that night. Yeah, he remembered stealing some looks at the alluring beauty by the bar laughing at something that dork of a guy she's talking with said. Then he caught her gazing at him. She masked it by looking around. The oaf she was with that night stood up after some girl dragged him to the dance floor. That was his chance. He got a beer and slowly walked to where she was. He offered her the drink though he noticed she's quite tipsy already and they began talking…_

"_You're that assistant to the librarian, right?"_

"_Yup! That's me! Your ever reliable thrush…trusty assistant to the librarian! But I'm not really one, you see I'm a scholar and I… one of my du..tish is to help out in the libra…library…" She informed him while pointing his finger at his chest as she mumbled the words in a slur. _

"_Let's get out of here. I think you've had enough to drink."_

"_No! I wanna shtay! Right! I wanna have fun! I don't get enough fun in the lib..ra…ry! I alwaysh need to shhh…tudy but what do I get? What?! What?!" She continued as she put her hands on his chest and laid her head by his shoulder. "Stooo…pid school hash to cut back on mooo..ney they dole out to scholarships like mine. Where dosh it leave me? They cut my scholar…ship in half. Where the hell…will I get the money to pay, the o…ther half? So, now I'm shhh..leb…rating. This might ash well be my lash day in this stooo…pid shh…cool!" Then she just kept muttering indescribable words to him._

_He took pity on the woman. She was obviously inebriated. He guided her out of the club and took a taxi to his flat._

_When they arrived at his flat, he laid her in his bed then stood back and about to head for the door when she sat up, took off her top and cried. He sat by her side and comforted her pulling her close to his chest inhaling all that sweet rosy scent. Then she faced him and started caressing his face, his jaw line and at that instant she began kissing him hungrily. "Oh God! This is not good! I'm…getting turned on by this." He thought amidst the distracting mouth and tongue assault. He was torn, well actually it's more of that horny part of him that's starting to get a hard on that's winning this battle._

_She clumsily tried to get off his top and when she couldn't she tore his shirt from the v-neckline down. She smiled broadly and with one hand pushed him to lie down while the other hand short of groped him until it found the zipper in his pants and freed his raging erection then commenced on dry humping him. _

_She's crazy! She's drunk but not drunk enough. She wanted what she saw. She craved for his touch though right now she's the one dominating over everything. For no apparent reason she became this sexually deprived loony bint and she loved the freedom that it gave her. She felt as if all her life she was restrained by the rules and then it took one bad news for her to snap and snap she did!_

_Drake is but human and the woman's ministrations got him all excited and it's about time he subject the woman in question with more pleasure than she can imagine…_

_Back to the present, it then occurred to Drake that it was him who mucked up her virginity. "Damn!" Drake resounded with an outburst. No wonder this woman was sure it was him…_

"_So you see, I'm a virgin and you're the only one I slept with." That cemented the fact that this baby she was carrying was indeed his._

"Jean…Jean… Twinky already have the children settled in the playroom. We'll just call them when dinner's ready. Let's head out to the drawing room shall we?" Narcissa nudged her as she led them out of the family room.

"What is this about? Drake asked his wife. "Looks serious, if it's an indication they wanted to talk to us about it away from the kids."

Jean spoke to her husband faintly close to a whisper as they walked towards their way to the drawing room. "Well, the short of it is that it has something to do with a question I asked Lucius. It was obvious he was wigged out by what I inquired and so does Narcissa then all of a sudden they wanted you to be there too when they discuss this Mudblood thing."

After everyone got properly seated in the drawing room, Narcissa cleared her throat a bit and began speaking…"Let me begin by giving you a brief overview of who compose our Wizarding Society. Lucius and I come from a Pureblood family. This means we have purely magical ancestors and no Muggles in our family tree. Most of our families marry into other Pureblood families to keep the bloodline pure. Next, we have the Halfbloods, or those witch or wizards who have a Muggle and a magical parent. An example is Harry Potter who would be Scorpius' Potions professor, the man who came and informed you about Scorpius' acceptance to Hogwarts. His mother is a Muggle like you and his father is a Pureblood wizard like us. Then, we have Squibs. A Squib is someone who was born into a Wizarding family but doesn't have any magical capability. Lastly, we have Muggleborns, like your son. A Muggleborn is a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents or Muggles. Muggleborns inherit magic from a distant ancestor. They are said to have descended from Squibs who have married Muggles and whose families had lost the knowledge of their Wizarding legacy. However, the magic resurfaces unexpectedly many generations later." Narcissa paused trying to find a way on how to begin the topic about Mudbloods.

"But how does a Mudblood fit in all of this?" Hermione posed the question she more or less felt would lead to a dreadful answer.

"A Mudblood is a derogatory term for a Muggleborn wizard or witch. Most Pureblood families were prejudiced against Muggleborns and consider them to be of lower breeding or undeserving of magic. To them this implies that the Muggleborns have "dirty blood"; hence, the term Mudblood."

Drake stood up indignant. "You're a Pureblood! So tell me, were those relatives of yours in those portraits yelling at my son; calling him a Mudblood?!"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHG

You know the drill R & R. What do you think? Is it awesome or what? A Flashback within a flashback just clicked on my mind and what better way to use it than to provide a glimpse of Jean and Drakes past. Hope this chappy answered everyone's question about Scorpius' age being off considering how Hermione and Draco couldn't have got together that early on. Well they did. Thank goodness for one-night stands! "evil grins"


End file.
